


All the Antonyms of Easy

by errorbunni



Category: Naruto, Skullgirls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Dogs, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ninja, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Nuns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Haruno Sakura, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorbunni/pseuds/errorbunni
Summary: A simple mission really. Make sure the timeline was fine, investigate a little, get a little training and maybe get some new supplies. Easy, no effort needed, basic, elementary, child’s play, other synonyms of easy. Filia should’ve known that nothing’s ever easy for her, now she’s stranded in the Naruto dimension with her only help being Double, Double for God’s sake! With the only good side being stronger hats and hoods to hide Samson, she’s starting to think being the Skullgirls would’ve been smarter than this.( formerly known as Child's Play)





	1. Blonde

When Peacock said that she’d never actually sent someone in one of her hidey holes, or been down there for more than a couple seconds, OR used her hidey hole to travel farther than right underneath her opponent in battle, I should’ve ran. Instead I stood there and tried to tell her to wait, like a idiot. I’m pretty sure my exact words were “ Wait wh-” before I was plunged into darkness.

 I’m not really sure what happened in that darkness, but I know it hurt like hell and that whatever Peacock did, it worked, I think. I’m not actually to sure where I am, I think it’s a forest and I have my white hat and a random thin package with a sticky note that says “~ From Double ;>” on it laying next to me. There must’ve not been too much different about this version of Peacock’s Hidey Hole, because I hear calm, slow footsteps coming my way, meaning I landed near someone. I quickly snatch up my hat from behind me and sit up ignoring the way my muscles ache. I push all my hair into it and pretend not to hear Samson’s grunt of displeasure.

“ …...What are you doing here?” A boy with a spiky ponytail suddenly comes into my vision, he looks calm and he kinda slouches, he looks really nice though!

“ Um…. You know, nnnnoooChhhhhiiiiiiReeeelllllaaaaaxxxxiiiiingggggg, yeah just relaxing here, y’know?” Just because he seemed nice didn’t mean I was expecting him to come over here and question me.

 “ You’re arms bleeding…..” He says in response totally ignoring what I said and how suspicious it sounded.

 I look over myself and he’s right, right on my left arm there’s a slash in my shirt revealing a fresh cut slowly oozing blood, but that didn’t make sense with what I said, so I say the next best thing.

 “No.” OK, that may of been a little stupid to say and the way his eyebrow raises slightly makes it  obvious that he doesn’t believe me. It’s fine though, I don’t believe me either.

 “ Don’t leave any trash here,” He says and then he just walks away! I’m pretty sure he doesn’t understand how a conversation works, but it’s fine.

 He walks back in a direction that I’m assuming he came from, I’m still not at 100% so I’m not too sure. As soon as he’s gone, I reach for the package I’m assuming Double left. My hand shakes as I wrap it around the “gift” Double brought to me. I’ve heard Squigly’s story about Double’s “gift” to her family, she doesn’t exactly have the cleanest record. Peeling back the black wrapping and disregarding the white bow on top I find a tan folder with my name on it in bold, black letters that appear to be written in sharpie. It’s obviously not the skullheart so I flip through the  folder finding records of the fake life I have here.

 There’s notes with lots of details about every little thing as if I can’t put two and two together, though I am grateful for the detailed notes of where the me here stays. I’m still not too sure about Double, but at least she did something to help me. She still isn’t as helpful as my phone and walkie talkie that remain in my unscathed bag though. I fiddle around with the walkie talkie for a little bit, working through the silence and static. Though after about five minutes I give up, opting instead to shove the wonky walkie talkie in my bag and get up. I wobble a little and almost fall, but I get there. I brush off my skirt and start the long trek to wherever I’m staying.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

Filia’s been hurt before _._ When she was three days away from being 16 she met Samson, her hands had cuts on them and they felt dirty when she woke up. At the end of every battle she fights her hands are red with pebbles stuck in them, she’s always fine though. She’s always fine, she’s been hurt enough to be. She’s had bites through her legs that gush blood like waterfalls and she’s been in the grand cathedral for a fight so many times the blue lights of the skullheart don’t make her eyes bleed and she’s convinced that her every wish is selfish. She’s had men with cigarette breath clutch her thighs, squeeze her cheeks, and call her feisty when they lean on her and she bites back. She fought herself thousands of times and every time she _Bleeds,_ she can deal with it, she’s fine. It doesn’t mean she looks fine.

 When she stares at herself in her mirror in her “ new “ apartment sees a stranger staring back. It feels like staring at the corpse of a long dead her. Samson lies motionless down her back, but when she say his name he twitches slightly, he’s alive, they’re alive, but the blonde ends of her hair aren’t promising. Under her eyes are sharp, prominent red scratches, she want to know where they came from. Her thighs are in quickly fading scrapes that kinda makes her think of a puzzle. The no longer bleeding gash on her arm still managed to stain her shirt red, making it stick to her arm. Her hair’s tangled, her tie’s almost gone, and she thinks she lost another button on the way here. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she absolutely didn’t look fine.

 “ Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope! I’m done, going to sleep, not even dogs can’t help me now” Filia, at this point just can’t be bothered. So, instead she goes to sleep, if dogs and coffee can’t fix it, she’d have to think with her down stairs brain, and that said to go to sleep. She might as well listen to it.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
  
It _hurts,_ she’s not sure where she is, or why she’s here but it hurts, why does it hurt?  It feels like someone thought it would be a could idea to pull her apart at the seams, literally. Now they want to sew her back together. She can’t breathe, it _hurts, it hurts, it hurts_ . She tries to stop she scratches at her face, tries to sink her nails into her hand. The world is dark around her, she’s bright, she’s light. She can only feel. She tries to scream, call out to him, call out to Samson. She tries until her throat feels raw, she doesn’t make a sound. She tries to **_hope,_ ** that he’ll hear her. Tries to get him to see her, hold her hand, she only 16, she’s only a _child_. When she reaches to grab him, squeeze his hand. He doesn’t squeeze back. The only things to fill her hand are light blonde locks.


	2. Temple Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninjas are the route of all Filia's problems

Double in “your” living room at 5 a.m. is an ugly sight, and for some reason seeing her as a nun is even scarier than seeing her as an amalgamation.

 

“ Why, Hello Filia,” Doubles voice is just as creepy as always and if it wasn’t for the white eyes and Double’s terrible history, I would be surprised that such a sweet looking nun could sound like that.

 

“ ……..Hhhh-, Hhhh-... Um, Hhhhiiii……. Double, um could you wait a sec,” I take a deep, deep breathe, before I start, “ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHh! Aaaaahhhhhh….”

 

Double’s state of confusion makes me question the theory that she doesn’t have emotions, though I can’t question for long with Double snapping back quickly, looking like she was about to start talking again.

 

“ Wait wait wait,” Another deep breathe, “ OK continue!”

 

Double’s silent for a moment, she opens her mouth, then closes it again. Instead of speaking she stands up a little straight and puts back on her calm, smiling nun persona and hands me a piece of paper. The paper a tanish color and on it in black ink it, it says something about a test today, i’m pretty good at test no need to be worried.

 

“ It’s just a test, why’d you need to tell me about it?” My confusion is clear in my voice, I’m sure Double can pick up on it.

 

She just points to the part of the paper where it say we’ll be doing something called the “Transformation Jutsu”. I have absolutely no idea what that is, much less to I know how to do it or answer a question about it. So instead I take a  _ very  _ deep breathe in to prepare my self. Before I can start though, something from the ground eats Double up, leaving only a piece of paper in their wake.

 

“AAAaaaahhhhhhh,” That doesn’t mean that I still can’t scream unenthusiastically, because my upstairs brain is out of order.

 

**_“ Shush, Kid! Some of us are sleeping here!”_ ** Samson voice almost shocks me out of my skin, with how silent he was yesterday I almost forgot he was there.

 

“ BUuuuutttttt, Samson, what else am I supposed to do! It’s a test, a test that’s probably very critical to our training and mission!” I eagerly await his answer because at this point I’m desperate and almost anyone would be more logical than me at the moment.

 

**_“Read the paper…...”_ ** He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, it probably was….

 

The paper is on yellow lined paper with the same black sharpie marker used to write on my folder, in the same bland writing as I’ve come to expect from Double. On it, it says “  _ Dear Filia, the academy starts at 6:00, don’t be late ;>”.  _

 

“ She really manages to show her mocking voice with the winky face!” That’s the only thing I really can think to say, I mean what else is there to.

 

 ** _“_** **_Kid…. It’s 5:26. You might wanna, Get Movin’!”_** With Samson’s prompting I race to get ready, already starting to pull a wrinkled school uniform out of my brown bag.

 

I squeak out a “ Don’t look!” as I race into the bathroom, Samson grumbles a “ Drama queen….”, but still covers his eyes. I finish everything I need to do in the bathroom quick with practiced skill. With Samson’s nagging ( **_It’s not nagging!_ ** ) and my skills from getting ready for school I was out the door before 5:40, with my brown bag on my shoulder and a bright yellow sticky note with the address ( given to me from a neighbor with a promise I’d come to listen to her stories soon) to the academy on it.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

The walk to the academy was filled with stress and insanity and a talk with Samson that reminded her how weird it was for other people besides New Meridian to see her talking to Samson hidden under her hat.Though the stares that some people gave her weren’t worth it seeing as the short walk to the academy didn’t give her any answers as to what she was supposed to do about this test. It only gave her more questions and limited ways to answer them! But when she swept her eyes over the class, seeing chaos, and seeing in the midst of it the boy with the spiky ponytail from the field, it was like seeing a angel. Filia rushes up to his seat and gives him a kind, bright smile to win him over.

 

“ Heeeeyyyyyy……….F-Friend, you know how  _ friends  _ help each other?” It’s only then does Filia realizes that she barely even knows who this is, not even his name! By the confusion on his face that he’s quick to hide though, she can see he’s in the same boat. He doesn’t look like the social type, so she’s going to have to lead this ship of confusion!

 

“ Well, Friend…. Y’know, there’s a test today…… A perfect way to show our friendship!” I roll on my heels and try to appear confident, I heard that helps with convincing people, that, money, food, pretty girls, and trickery!

 

His blank stare is off setting, but I have to continue anyway, if I’m lucky he’ll say something that I can round up to a yes! If Samson didn’t have his dignity, she’d definitely beg, but she can’t so she’ll think of another way to get this ship of confusion to the lands of clarity!

 

“ OK, OK, I may have not been that clear before let me explain. I’m basically saying that you should help me with the test to show our  _ friendship! _ ” To end it off I give him my most threatening, kind smile, because if the normal way won’t work, the Samson way will!

 

My Friend instead of replying just groans in mild frustration which obviously means yes, right?

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

We only had  _ ten minutes, ten minutes  _ until the test started! Now, of course it was a productive ten minutes, but still! After our ten minutes were over, we had to start testing and it started with a written exam, why did no one ever tell me about that? During the test I sit next to Friend ( I still have no idea what his name is!) so that I can absorb some of his smarts to help me get through this test, because technically, it’s not cheating. I’m pretty sure it helps though because a couple of the questions I know the answer to (just barely) and with Samson’s help I’m sure I’ll get at least a 83%. While I wait for the written exam to finish up, I pull a notebook out of my bag to begin devising a plan to pass this test. I could just devise in my head, but I want Samson to be able to see it in a second when I’m finished.

 

When the say it’s time to start the physical part of the exam, my plan is complete, with little smiley faces and everything. As they start testing though the smiley faces turn to frowny faces and eventually I’m positioned under the table freaking out while Samson secretly reads over everything I’ve written. After a small conversation in pen on the back of the page I suddenly know what I have to do.I hop up right next to Friend to begin the first and second part of my planning.

 

“ Heeeeyyyyyy, Friend. You wouldn’t happen to have any smoke bombs would you?” My sudden appearance obviously scares him slightly as he jumps a little when I hop up in front of him, but he still hands me what I need from him.

 

“Thanks! Could you show me those hand signs again, too?” He mumbles something under his breath, but still complies, making part two of my plan a success!

 

I burrow under the table again to begin plan and by the time it’s my turn to go all doubts in my mind are still there, but just a little quieter. No one else is in the room but me meaning if I fail there’ll be no embarrassment when I have to walk out the door. The room I walk into has two teachers sitting in it, I really hope that they don’t see through this.

 

“ Start whenever you’re ready,” The nice teacher from before says, his kind smile betraying his words which are the universal words for “hurry it up”.

I suck in a deep breath and instead of screaming I  perform the hand signs Friend showed me and a millisecond before the last hand sign is finished I crunch down on the smoke bomb cleverly hidden in my shoe. At the exact moment she finishes, smoke engulfed her and if someone says it started from her shoe, well she didn’t see a thing. 

 

Several things happen after the bomb sets off, 1. Her hat falls out of her hand and she grips it tightly with the utmost care. 2. The world around her turn a yellowish color. And 3. The smoke clears to show a purple wolf with yellow eyes, a school girl hidden inside it, and a hat clenched in it’s jaw.

 

“ Well, it’s a good transformation, but wolves aren’t purple,” The other teacher says breaking the silence. Samson and I almost growl, now he was just nitpicking!

 

“ I’d say Filia passes, most ninja can’t transform into animals, no one would expect it,” The teacher who was there this morning with the kind smile in the scar on his nose is definitely my favorite now, he’s not stingy.

 

“ Well, Iruka, I guess it would be helpful in battle. I’d say she passes, too,” I quickly change back when the other teacher says I pass, and when Mr. Iruka says I can get a head band I grab the first one I see, ignoring how it clashes with my outfit, and run out the door. 

 

I dodge the people outside celebrating with their family and once I get to the streets I dash back home. “ I’m a ninja!” I scream out in the streets as I run home, absolutely delighted.

 

As I made my way home, nothing ruined my mood, she’s a ninja, and it’s the first fight she’s ever one without any scratches or red hands with pebbles stuck in them. Not even Double  asking her how about her test on the Clone Jutsu with a conniving smile.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
Dead, Dead,  _ Dead _ , she feels like she’s dead. The blonde hair on her shoulder is heavy, dead, dead,  _ dead _ , she’s supposed to be dead. Filia Medici is dead, she’s supposed to be dead, she’s not. Knowing the blonde hair on her shoulders is the hair one of a Medici’s hurts more than her being, being torn apart. Her hands feel dirty. There’s no  **_hope_ ** , no Samson. She’s all alone and it  **_hurts_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this long and I got someone to proof read this, I tried.


	3. Class Cutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filia should pay attention more

Filia doesn’t wear her headband, instead, she wears her hat with pride. She ignores the piece of hair sticking out of her hat with ends slightly more blonde than the day before. Instead, she shoves her headband in her bag, her hands brush over the buttons pinned onto it. She tweaks the skullgirls one. Her outfit looks exactly the same as it did yesterday, impractical, but familiar. When she looks in the mirror again, she doesn’t see a ninja, but she sees Filia, the Filia who could’ve been a villain. The Filia who’s always just a tad bit guilty, and when she smiles, her reflection smiles back, Samson smiles back. They’re alright. And that’s all she could ever wish for.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
  


Filia smiles all the way over to the academy, and then she smiles some more when she sees Friend. She can see the metal headband on his arm from the doorway and when she gets closer, she can see it glint in the light. He’s obviously proud of his achievements, she’s proud of both of them. 

 

“ Look, look! I won! I won!” Filia pulls her headband out of her bag and she shoves the metal part in his face as if he didn’t get the same exact one. Which, he obviously didn’t, they might look exactly the same, but this one's hers so it’s different.

 

He gives her a blank stare, which in Filia’s opinion is the epitome of their friendship, as to convey to her that it definitely wasn’t a game, therefore she couldn’t win. Filia couldn’t really tell though, nor did she care, so his stare fell on blind eyes. When Friend closes his eyes again, Filia fiddles around with her headband, right up until a commotion starts up. She hears it before she sees it and when she hears it she puts it away with a quickness, though of course, she does so gently.

 

On the opposite side of the room, a kid with sunshine colored hair and whisker marks on his face glares down at a boy who kind of looks like the emo, male version of Snow White, Mr. Snow White glares right back up at him. Even though the sunshine cat boy argues with Mr. Snow White in loud exclamations, the girls, most of whom have brightly colored hair that lights up the room, surrounding them are the loudest. Most of them have a squeaky voice, like the ones of preteen boys before puberty hits, and Filia feels the slight urge to cover her ears. Filia though, against her instincts, almost gets up to go over there, she’s still an elementary school kid at heart, always sewn into the drama, right with the crowd.

 

When the two boys, who glared daggers at each other, come together in a hateful kiss, with the interference of a boy sitting in front of them( that’s why you don’t crouch on tables!), Filia really wishes she went over. Though, when the group of girl chase after the sunshine cat boy, trampling over anyone who gets in their way, Filia instantly thinks otherwise. The girls hit the sunshine cat boy weakly, but one pink haired girl hits  _ hard _ , she leaves bruises ( they quickly disappear though) and she  _ hurts _ , and when her hair gets grabbed by an ill-aimed hand, she hits  _ harder _ . Fila wants to be like that, maybe Filia Medici was. 

 

That’s her last fleeting thought before Mr. Iruka walks in, ordering everyone to get back in their seats, they all listen. Filia also wants to be like that, but Filia wants to be a lot of things she can’t be. Mr. Iruka’s speech has most of the class dozing off, but as soon as he says he’s gonna call teams, they all snap to attention. Filia’s never seen a whole room of preteens wake up so fast. Filia listens intently for each name, for Peacock, she promised she would, and when team 7 comes around she’s not even surprised when she hears her name.

 

“ Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,” The sunshine cat boy, Naruto, cheers, while the cool strong girl with the pink hair, Sakura, glares,” Sasuke Uchiha.” The rolls are reversed,” And Filia.” Mr. Iruka says it like an afterthought, which it probably is she remembers how the other teacher nitpicked her and can't help but think that maybe she wasn’t supposed to pass.

 

When Friends gets his team, he doesn’t look surprised, Filia expected that. Peacock once told her that each team is set up to do a specific thing, Friend could’ve only anticipated being on that team. Her team though just seems like the group of people who don’t fit in any other group so they’re just grouped with each other. Filia’s always in that group, doesn’t means she likes it, but this time, she thinks she will. 

  
  


**~This is child’s play~**

 

For lunch, Friend (Filia’s just found out his name isn’t Friend, but Shikamaru) eats with his team. For lunch, her team doesn’t eat together. 

For lunch, Sakura goes after Mr. Snow White, she seems to only want to talk with him.

For lunch, Sunshine cat boy chases after Sakura

For lunch, Mr. Snow White tries to eat alone, Filia’s pretty sure he fails

For lunch, Filia goes home, she’s pretty sure this isn’t teamwork, she’s also sure they’re a team.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
  


At home, Filia’s a lot more productive. Instead of eating lunch she writes notes, notes on her walkie talkie, her phone, still stored safely in her bag, isn’t reliable. On her first day here, her walkie talkie wouldn’t work, so she’ll work to make it work. Lunch is only 30 minutes long, she writes notes, investigates, for 45. Her hypothesis doesn’t work, the next 12 don’t work either. It’s not until the time hits 1 hour 17 minutes, that she gets the walkie talkie to work. That’s why she likes science and school and learning, it’s reliable. Filia knows that she’s late, but she’s sure it’ll take at least another hour for her team to team up, be a team and get work done, she’ll be there when it happens. She knows that she’s just trying to make excuses, but when she hears Parasoul say “Hello”, she can’t seem to care. She likes spending time with her team and she has a few things she wants to say to Peacock.

 

And if someone says that she was just about 2 hours late, she’ll swear no teacher was there to say it was true.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
  


When Filia gets back, she’s met with an eraser to the head or well hat. She definitely wasn’t going to take off her hat, so instead, she reached up and brushed her fingertips over the top of her hat. When she pulled back and looked at them, they were a powdery white. These people were children, absolute children. Sunshine cat boy looks very proud, being the one who set up the prank, he shouldn’t be.

 

“ You guys are such children, at least have the audacity to use colored chalk!” Filia’s problem with this is way off.

 

“ Hey! It was a great prank! It fooled you!” Sunshine cat boy obviously has a problem with her words and takes great offense to them.

 

“ Don’t be upset because it’s true! You need to work harder so you can become a prank master, Sunshine Cat Boy!” As Filia says these words she sets out to find a better prank, considering how late their teacher is, he probably won’t be there soon. That’s good, the best pranks take time.

 

Once her eyes land on a couple of pieces of pink colored chalk, she lit up and raced over to it. She snatched it up and grabbed a small grey bucket she’d seen the day before. She then darted out the classroom, barely even hearing the other's words of protest.

 

“ What? I have a name you know?! It’s- Hey! Where are you going? Get back here, listen to me!” Sunshine Cat Boy wouldn’t understand that his words fell upon deaf ears until Mr. Snow White would come over and slap him upside the head. Sadly, Filia wouldn’t be able to see it.

 

While Mr. Snow White and Sunshine Cat Boy argue, Filia’s stocked up in the bathroom trying to get her plan to work. She wouldn’t expect such an amateur pranker like Sunshine Cat Boy to have paint, and she didn’t have any either. But when it came to fun stuff high schoolers were quick, creative thinkers, so she’d grabbed a bucket and some chalk and ran to the nearest water source. She’d tried to do something like this before for a “ science project “ a couple of weeks ago, but too many factors were different to even consider perfect results, but she could try. She pours the hottest water that’ll come out of the faucet in the bucket and then smashes each piece of chalk individually and adds it into the bucket. Her hands are invaluable and strong so she uses them and crushes the chalk more. When that doesn’t work, she works harder and when that doesn’t work she pulls her hands out, they’re bright pink.

 

It’s still not good enough though and kind of just looks like pink water with mush at the bottom, so she pours some water out and rummages through her bag. The best things she can find are a broken pencil and her water bottle from when she was on her way back and she realized she didn’t eat lunch. She can make do, make ends meet, she’s had to do that a lot lately, she’s pretty sure she’s a pro by now. She uses the pencil as a mixer and mixes up her chalk concoction. Then she uses the bottle and a piece of paper as a filter, she keeps on filtering until the paper has a large tower of dark pink gunk on it. She then scoops all the gunk back into the bucket and adds in the coldest water that’ll come out of the faucet until the bucket is almost full again. She dumps all her trash in the bathroom garbage and stands up from the dirty bathroom floor and rushes back to the classroom trying not to spill any of the water.

 

She busts the door open frantically climbs up on the chair that was already by the door, setting the bucket on the door.

 

“ That’s how it’s done!” Filia says proudly dusting off her hands.

 

“ Are you sure that’s gonna work?” Questions Sunshine Cat Boy, because he’s obviously jealous of Filia’s prank since it’s so great.

 

“ Positive! “ Filia adds a thumbs up for extra effect.

 

They didn’t have to wait long for the prank to take effect, their teacher had apparently decided that he was late enough. When he pushed the door open, the bucket fell from the door, spilling cold water and pink goop all over the teacher. To then add insult to injury, the bucket then bounced off their teachers head and onto the floor. Filia, thinks he deserves it, for how late he was, she’s kinda upset he didn’t at least spend the time getting food.

 

Whatever the teacher said was barely heard over Sunshine Cat Boy’s laughter, Mr. Snow White’s disappointment, and Sakura’s sucking up. The one thing they all heard though was “roof”, they also all saw him disappear in a cloud of smoke, that immediately silenced all of them. 

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  
  


Filia's never been on the roof before, it looks very strange. She’s also never really liked introduction’s, especially when she has to answer questions on the spot. So, instead of listening and being polite she thinks about what she’s gonna say and only half listens. Filia has a brief moment of deja vu, she’s not sure whos memories this feels like.

When Filia hears, “ Now, the one not wearing her forehead protector”, she instantly knows he’s talking about her, the only one who doesn’t look like a ninja. She blushes slightly with the embarrassment of the realization.

 

“ My name’s Filia! I like eating, milkshakes, comics, romance novels, learning, and dogs. I hate seeing innocents getting hurt, being lied to, my hair getting tangled, and gambling. My hobbies are reading and hanging out at cafes. And my dream for the future is to travel the world! And stay alive I guess….” In her ears, Filia’s words sound rehearsed and that last part was definitely not true, she’d be just fine in Maplecrest or New Meridian, and she definitely never really wanted to leave the Canopy Kingdom. She’s never really sure why she says that though, she’s found it’s better not to question it.

 

Through the rest of the time, the teacher spends talking she wonders about home and introductions while again only halfway listening. She’d like to think this keeps on happening because of her talk with Parasoul earlier, but she knows that it’s really because she’s just always in her head. She actually ends up getting so distracted that she didn’t notice the teacher left until everyone started to get up to leave. She joins them down the stairs, then she parts ways with them like the rest of them and continues her walk to her apartment alone. 

 

At home, she wouldn’t have to walk alone.

  
  
  
  


**~This is child’s play~**

 

It’s still dark, but now she has her stuff floating around her. She’s still in pain, but it hurts more knowing she’s alone. Her every molecule is still getting torn apart, but they always get put back together again. She still feels hopeless, but she thinks it’s better this way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place and I tried to do a whole chapter in third person with a character who's not one of my ocs, but it turned out better than I expected.
> 
> Instagram: @soul.bunni


	4. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filia plays a game of hide and let me hide in peace.

**_Sleep_ **

/slēp/

 _Noun:_ _a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended._

 

**_Filia doesn’t like to sleep anymore._ **

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

“ Samson are you sure it’s this training ground, this time?” You couldn’t blame me for being a little bit doubtful, he’d already led me to the wrong training ground three times!

 

“ Yeah, Kid, definitely sure this time,” Samson sounds very irritated, which was the point of asking the question 20,000 times. Turns out this time he wasn’t lying though because up ahead I could see 3 blurs of pink, blonde, and black hair.

 

“ You’re late! “ Sakura and Naruto immediately shout as soon as they see me coming, they’re very loud considering it’s 6:00 a.m.

 

“ I got lost….”

 

“ He told us where to go!”  Sakura’s trust in me to listen to instructions is honestly heartwarming.

 

“ I kind of wasn’t paying attention, heh”

 

“ But, enough of that how long have you guys been waiting here?” I’m not great at diversions, but seeing as yesterday Mr. Hatake took like 4 hours ( or so I’ve heard), they’ve probably been waiting for a while.

 

“ …...An hour…..” When Mr. Snow White talks, I know I’ve won at changing the topic.

 

“ Oh! Mr. Snow White talks! “ That doesn’t mean it’s not surprising though.

 

“ But, I mean an hour? You guys do know that if the teacher is 15 minutes late, that you’re legally allowed to leave, right?” In school, everyone’s heard that rumor at least once, but I have a feeling that it was never passed on to here.

 

“ That’s not true, right?” Sakura’s confusion is clear and she immediately turns to Sasuke to help her understand this new information.

 

“ Only way to know is if you try it,”

 

“ Hey! Why don’t you try it?!” With Naruto’s loud exclamation, I now regret saying anything, I know Samson’s laughing at me, even though he’s not making a sound.

 

“ I, just got here, and I was lost for an hour, I don’t really want to go through that again” Even with the questioning, I was not about to have that hour of searching be for nothing.

 

“..... She’s probably lying…..” Ok, ok, ok, Mr. Snow White didn’t have to join in on the questioning.

 

“ Yeah! Sasuke-Kun’s right!”

 

“  Welp, I mean I never said you _had_ to…” Slowly try to get away from the predator, do not run as not to startle.

 

“ Well, even if she was lying, it’d serve Kakashi-Sensei right for being so late!” Naruto ends up doing what he does best, taking the spotlight, I honestly love it.

 

“ Hey! Sensei could be busy, don’t be disrespectful!” When Sakura the strong starts talking, I think she’s even greater like she honestly helped me so much, so I just sit back and do a little of what I learned at school; aka minding my own business! Yay!

 

“ Busy doing what? Being old?”

 

Sakura the strong hits Sunshine Cat Boy over the head,  _hard._

 

“ Ow! Oooowwww! Saaakkkuuurrrraaa-Chan!” Naruto again amazes me by being so loud so early.

 

“ Stop disrespecting Sensei! He’s a Jounin! An elite, he’s way closer to being Hokage than you are! Isn’t that right, Sasuke-Kun?”

 

“ Hn. He’s probably not that great, falling for that stupid prank yesterday…..”

 

After Mr. Snow White’s words, everyone slowly quiets down, soon Sunshine Cat Boy starts snoring, even though it’s kinda loud, no one bothers him. Sakura’s the next one to fall asleep, she dozes off on Sunshine Cat Boy’s shoulder. No one says anything, just like no one said anything when Sunshine Cat Boy fell asleep with his head in the crook of Mr. Snow White’s neck. I’m not sure if Mr. Snow White goes to sleep, I’m not sure if I do either, but that’s fine, because we’re all fine sitting here, peacefully.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

  


The very peaceful morning is interrupted at exactly 10:59 by a certain always late ninja. He walks over slowly like he’s not over 4 hours late and when he sets his eyes upon the four sleeping genin (it’s debatable whether or not they were all sleeping, but let’s just say they were), he decides it’s a great idea to wake them. Like they wouldn’t be little beast gremlins when they woke up.

 

“ Helloooo, my cute little genin! Good morning!”

 

“ You’re laaaaattttteeee! “ Naruto and Sakura bellow, right as they wake up and not a second later, somehow they’re filled with a lot of energy.

 

“ …...It’s not even morning anymore……” Sasuke looks a little irritated, though probably no ones sure why maybe he just always looks like that, he probably does.

 

“ Heh, it’s only 11…..” Kakashi looks sheepish and kind of like the train of thought was just derailed or maybe just took a little detour.

 

“ It’s technically noon, morning basically ends when restaurants stop serving breakfast at 10!” No one really knows what Filia’s talking about, but they can just blame it on restlessness and move on with their lives.

 

“ Do you think about things other than food?” Sakura, though, apparently can’t she also seems a little cranky as she glares at Filia as she says it or maybe Sakura the strong is just like that to people other than Sasuke.

 

“ Yes! I think about dogs, too!” Filia obviously doesn’t notice though as she answers the question seriously.

 

“ Heh heh, no need to be feisty, my genin! Don’t you want to start your test!” Kakashi looks a little more sheepish which makes him look like he just found out what terror he signed up for.

 

“...Hn, about time….”

 

“ What does that even mean?” No one listens to Filia this time, Filia looks a little hurt.

 

“ Today you’ll be…… trying to get these bells from me before twelve!” Kakashi hangs two bells in front of their faces just to show them, even though they could all see them from his belt.

 

“ But Sensei, there’s only two!” Sakura the strong’s great observation that totally wasn’t obvious was immediately noted by Kakashi

 

“ That’s right, great observation, Sakura! That’s because two of you will be sent back to the academy!” Sakura preens under the attention like a flower to the light, only that light is slowly killing that flower so that it won’t survive in the dark.

Once everyone takes a moment to process what he said, the reaction is instant. Sasuke looks just a tad bit more irritated. Sakura and Filia let out indignant squawks, and Naruto immediately just has to say something.

 

“ I can definitely take this guy done! He couldn’t even dodge Filia’s prank” It sounds like an insult, it could be a compliment, Filia looks confused.

 

“ Such confidence for the dead last, though they do say that the weakest ones bark the loudest. You really are all bark no bite!” Kakashi is now playing with fire, he seems sure he won’t burn, maybe he is the fire.

 

Naruto doesn’t take a liking to his words and isn’t laughing like Filia is. He takes the bait and runs at him to try to attack him with a kunai. It takes two seconds for Kakashi to take Naruto’s kunai and trap him, pressing it to his neck. Two seconds. That’s very creepy, everyone must agree because everyone freezes.

 

“ No need to rush, I didn’t even say begin!” Kakashi keeps the same mocking tone as he says this, that makes it even creepier.

 

Kakashi gives a sly grin under his mask and lets Naruto go. He looks upset but that soon turns into determination. He shouts out words about how he’s gonna beat Kakashi, but no one really listens all still stuck in a daze.

 

“ Heh, begin!”

 

Everyone snaps out of it quickly and runs away to hide, except Naruto, of course, he tries to face Kakashi head on without a plan. And then embarrasses himself and loses, Filia’s the only one who doesn’t get to see Kakashi stick his hand up Naruto’s butt and make him fly away. She’s hidden away deeper in the forest. She tries to get away from the eyes of her teammates and her sensei. She goes deeper in the forest then she sits, then she gets restless and the cycle starts again. She gets so deep she can’t hear anything, even though she knows that Naruto is really loud. She then goes sideways instead of straight and sometimes inches closer a bit. It continues like this until she hears Sakura’s scream.

 

“ Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

 

Everyone hears Sakura scream, but Filia’s the only one who comes to help her. It’s a quick process finding Sakura, it’s like her scream echos through the air, calling for someone to find the source. When Filia kneels down next to Sakura and shakes her awake, Sakura does something that Filia really should’ve expected.

 

“ Aaaaahhh!”

 

“ Could you please stop screaming?” Filia makes sure to ask politely and she looks like she’s about to panic. She’s starting to sweat lightly, though that might be because of the heat and her eyebrows have shot up.

 

“ But, but, Sasuke! He’s hurt, he-he-he w-was bleeding! I have to find him!” Sakura’s a blubbering mess and it’s kind of hard to understand her, but it seems that Filia can understand her at least

 

“ I don’t see any blood around here?.... Let me help you though!” Well, maybe not what she’s trying to convey, but at least what she’s verbally saying.

 

“ This won’t make Sasuke-Kun like you more! He’s already going to marry me, so there’s no point!”

 

“ Oh, I’ll still go anyways, for moral support!” Fillia looks confused, but she’s polite still.

 

“ Hmmmmm, ok, I guess…. But hurry up we don’t have any time to waste!, Sasuke could be, he could, dead!”

 

“ **_Says the one who was passed out…. Who’d even want to date a man with such terrible hair!_ **“ Samson mumbles under his breath, he obviously doesn’t care about not drawing attention to himself.

 

“ Did you say something!” Sakura turns and glares at Filia, she might’ve not heard Samson, but she still looks upset.

 

“ Nope! Nothing!”

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

Sakura appears to have no idea where Sasuke is because she and Filia walk around for about twenty minutes just wandering around trying to find him. Filia’s the one who actually finds him though, she should’ve been the one who led the two, but it’s too late now.

 

“ I see his head!”

 

“ Only his head? What d- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!” Or maybe Filia should’ve just gone alone.

 

“ Sensei cut his head off!” Sakura’s pale and shaking like a leaf as she shrieks.

 

“ Wait What? No that couldn’t be! Mr. Hatake would never!”

 

“ Look the proof is right there! Oh, no! It’s horrifying!”

 

“ No no no! Please don’t faint again!”

 

“ Wait wait wait! Look! His body’s just buried underground, he’s not dead! He’s fine!” Filia’s obviously the only smart one here.

 

“ Are you sure? I don’t want to walk over there just to find him without his body! Oh, I’ll just die if I do!”

 

“ I’m sure, no need to overreact!”

 

“ No need to overreact!? He’s been buried alive! Oh, my poor Sasuke-Kun are you ok, do you need help!” Sakura doesn’t move from where an inch from where she was when she came here. Her shrill voice can easily be heard from where Sasuke is buried, he even graces her with a response.

 

“ ……...hn……”

 

“ Sorry, Mr. Snow White, but it kinda seems like you need help, we’re gonna have to help you,”

 

“ C’ mon, Sakura, I promise it’s fine, help me get him out of here,” Filia waves Sakura over and she slowly inches in their direction.

 

Sakura moves at a snail's pace, but Filia’s patient with her and slowly but surely she makes it. She sits on her knees like Filia’s doing and when Filia starts to use her hands to dig, getting dirt under her nails, she looks a tad bit disgusted but a tad bit interested. She soon starts to do what Filia’s doing, her face is a bright red color. Filia digs faster than Sakura and soon, Sasuke’s upper, right arm is easily distinguishable and clearly very dirty. It takes another 10 minutes for Sakura to dig up Sasuke’s left side enough for him to be able to pull himself out. By this time, Sakura’s face is hard to tell apart from her hair, she’s sweating, _and_ her hands are caked in dirt, but she just looks happy that Sasuke’s safe. As soon as Sasuke starts to dust off his white shorts with a face of annoyance, Kakashi suddenly calmly enters the stage.

 

“ Awww, two of my sweet little genin helping one of their teammates, how cute!” His voice sounds like fake happiness.

 

“ Oh, and Filia it’s great your here, I think it’s your turn to try to get a bell from me, isn’t it?

 

“ Eeepppp!” Filia squeaks and dashes back into the forest like a squirrel.

 

 **_“ Why’d you run away, kid? We total could’ve beat him_ **!” Samson’s annoyance is obvious, though maybe he just always sounds like this.

 

“ You heard Sakura! She said Mr. Hatake is elite, a jounin!”

 

“ **_Whatever, we’re way stronger, he’s never taken down a skullgirl or the skullheart, alone, like us!”_ **

 

“ He’s also never been beaten by one……” It’s clear that the skullgirl subject has always been and will always be a sore subject.

 

“ Besides, you heard what her highness said! We shouldn’t be drawing attention to ourselves, think about our mission!”

 

“ **_Ah, to hell with the mission, kid you’re too young for those_ **,”

 

“ **_And haven’t you heard the saying? What kills you, makes you stronger!”_ ** Samson also seems to be at the last resort point.

 

“ It’s what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger, Samson!”

 

A loud bell rings.

 

“ And see there’s the bell, it’s too late now….”

 

 **_“......It wasn’t too late earlier…._ **.” Samson grumbles about it the whole way back to the starting point.

 

“ Well, hello Filia! Seeing as how you didn’t even attempt to get the bell, you’ll be tied to the post, now come over here!” Kakashi’s smile is evil, Filia’s the only one there to see it.

 

“ Oh, no….”

 

**_“ He better not put his grubby hands on us!”_ **

 

Samson really needs to learn to be quiet, he’s not being that inconspicuous. It’s very evident that Samson doesn’t care that about being inconspicuous when, but does care about his host. Especially when he swipes at Kakashi increasingly more when he gets close to Filia’s skin or her cleavage as he ties her up. Filia can only smile, laugh nervously, and say “ sorry, I have very sharp hair……”.

 

**~This is child’s play~**

 

“ I’ve made my decision……” Kakashi pauses, very dramatically before continuing with his decision, like a drama queen.

“.....You all…….. Fail!”

“ I’m taking you out of the system entirely none of you deserve to be ninja!”

“ What that’s not fair!” Naruto protests loudly, while Sasuke goes for a more silent approach and barges over to Kakashi trying to attack him. It doesn’t end too well.

“ Sasuke-Kun! You’re hurting him” Sakura yelps as Kakashi keeps Sasuke firmly under his foot, ruining the boy's attack and adding to the noise. Kakashi’s next words silence all of it, though.

“ See, you all only care about one thing, you’re self-absorbed and bratty. None of you even saw that the true objective of this test was teamwork.”

“ Sasuke,” Kakashi stares down at said person, using another dramatic pause “ You only care about being the strongest, you think everyone is beneath you!”

“ Sakura, you only care about Sasuke and when Naruto was trapped, you left him to fend for himself!” Honestly, Kakashi’s all out of dramatic pauses for the day.

“ Naruto, you only care about being the Hokage and getting attention, you faced me head on, recklessly!”

“ And Filia, you’re cowardly, how do you expect to stay alive when all you do is run away?!” When he’s finished with his rough critic (if it can even be called that) everyone looks very ashamed with themselves, like they took the words to heart (they really shouldn’t).

“ In a real battle, none of you would survive, what happens when this happens….. Sakura, kill Naruto or I’ll kill Sasuke! And Filia, if she doesn’t kill Naruto, kill her!”

“ Wha, What?!” Everyone clearly panics, but Filia’s the only one who voices her confusion, no one seems to care.

“ See without teamwork, without working together and caring about people other than yourselves, teams get put into tough situations as this and people die!”

“ Teamwork is important, it’s important to care about people other than yourselves and you _need_ to trust and protect each other, even if you’re ordered not to….. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum….”

The silence is deafening, everyone’s looking down, all of them seem to be ashamed of themselves. Sakura seems to be crying, quietly, though, so it’s almost unnoticeable. Sasuke’s in a funk, even though Kakashi’s already let him go, he probably always looks like that. Naruto’s emotions are the most noticeable, like always, his fist is clenched and he looks upset, he goes from mad to sad to very sad to upset to mad again. Filia just looks very disappointed in herself, though that’s understandable, she has two other teams, one with Squigly and sometimes Painwheel and Peacock; and another with everyone who fights against the skullgirl. It’s just quiet and emotional from Kakashi’s harsh words, it’s strange how they all feel his words so deeply, even though Kakashi knows nothing about them in all honesty.

“ …….I’ll let you all have another chance after lunch, but **Don’t.Feed.Filia** …” Kakashi’s words shake the silence like an earthquake and everyone looks up at him immediately.

They all look hopeful again, though Filia looks a little sad about not getting lunch. It makes a lot of sense though seeing as how she has a very hungry parasite on her head and herself to feed; technically meaning she’s eating for two kinda. Kakashi vanishes again and everyone makes their way to their food, then sit in a circle making sure to add Filia in, kind of.

“ Here, Filia, eat this…” Sakura looks up at her, bleary-eyed with a shaky voice. She holds up a chopstick with rice on it up to Filia’s mouth.

“ He specifically said not to feed me, not to say I won’t eat it though because I will, thank you” Filia eagerly accepts Sakura’s food, she blushes slightly when he stomach growls loudly, but she doesn’t seem to be too embarrassed.

“ You’re welcome…..You helped me find Sasuke-Kun, so you deserve it!”

“ If you helped Sakura-Chan then you do deserve it!”

“ Hn…” Soon everyone is sharing their food with each other, even Sasuke, even though they originally started with feeding Filia, per Filia’s request.

“ **You!”** There’s thunder and lightning as Kakashi glares down at team 7, everyone freezes and holds their breath.

“Pass! Great job, I’ll see you here tomorrow don’t be late!” Kakashi smiles brightly, talks quickly, and there’s definitely glitter and rainbows all around him.

“ Whaaaaaaaat just happened?” Filia says after Kakashi leaves.

“ I’m not sure, but all I know is that we get to go home and that we’re ninja, so, I think it was good?” Sakura whispers to her and then gets up to follow after Sasuke

“ So, can someone untie me now?” Sakura runs back and begins to untie her.

“ Oh! Yeah, sorry!”

Samson has to finish the job of untying Filia, as Sakura gets distracted by Naruto and starts to walk away to argue with him and swoon over Sasuke, leaving her current task behind.

**~This is child’s play~**

Filia doesn’t like how dark it is, she wants it to be colorful. Once she found a note from her mom in her bag, it said she was a star, one that could light up a galaxy. Here, she’s bright, but she still doesn’t believe what the note says, but maybe soon she’ll be bright enough to light up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda late since I tried a different writing technique, I also kinda didn't double check to make sure everything was ok, but let's just hope that it is.
> 
> Instagram: soul.bunni

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to do and I'm doing this on a school computer now so this doesn't get any editing or anything, but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better written.
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: @soul.bunni


End file.
